Crash Landed
by Glogirl77
Summary: Rex and Fives crash lan on an unknown planet. With the two more than aware that they have feelings for each other they begin to admit them to each other. Rex x Fives ship. Slight NSFW at end, but you can skip over it if you want.


Day 1

Fives cursed quietly as he sat up. They had crashed landed. The ARC turned his head to the captain when a groan sounded. It was just like when Commander Cody and Rex checked over Rishi and the other bases only this time it was Fives with him not Cody.

"Rex? You alright, sir," Fives coughed lightly his voice shaking as he looked around the crash site and then to his leg that was pinned between two beams of metal.

"I'm alright Fives. Nothing I can't handle," Rex groaned out hissing lightly as he sat up.

"Sir…," Fives started unsure how to tell him that he was stuck.

"What is it Fives? Oh kriff. Fives can you feel your leg? Is it broken," Rex turned his head to the ARC paling at seeing the metal digging into the ARC's leg.

"I don't think its broken. I think I'm just stuck," Fives hissed lightly as Rex climbed over the metal beams to get on the ARC's right side.

"I'm gonna lift the top one on three alright? I need you to pull your leg out for me. Can you do that," Rex turned his head to Fives who had tensed up when Rex touched the beam.

"Yeah sure," Fives breathed out taking a deep breathe a giving Rex a quick nod.

"One…two…three," Rex called off lifting the beam up allowing Fives to pull himself out from underneath the beam.

Rex dropped the beam and pulled Fives away from the wreckage as smoke started building up from the crash. The ARC held on to Rex's arms as he was being pulled hissing lightly as his leg was dragged across the rocky field. Rex let go of Fives to lean him up against a wall. Fives groaned as he looked down at his leg which was worse off than they had thought. It wasn't broken, but the bone was going to be badly bruised. Blood was gushing from the wound painting over the 501st blue and ARC grey paint on Fives' armor. Rex kneeled down next to the ARC scanning the wound lightly before glancing around.

"Can you walk," Rex asked turning his head back to Fives who had pulled out a miniature medkit and was attempting to bandage the wound up.

"I should be able to," Fives nodded bracing himself on the wall behind him as he attempted to stand up only for his leg to give out keeping him from standing completely.

Rex reached out to steady the ARC keeping Fives from falling back to the ground. The ARC gave a nervous laugh not looking up at Rex at the action. It clearly hurt worse than what Fives was letting on, but Rex wouldn't call him out on it now. They had other problems right now.

"Apparently not," Rex whispered helping Fives back down to the ground wincing when Fives tensed up.

Rex moved up his hands up to pull off the ARC's helmet giving Fives a chance to breathe fresh air. Fives relaxed as his helmet was taken off letting out a small sigh. Rex pulled his helmet off and sat up against the wall next to Fives groaning lightly. Thankfully this time they hadn't been shot down, their ship had been damaged in an astroid field causing it to crash.

"Sorry sir," Fives hissed lightly looking down at his bandaged wound.

"It's alright. Wasn't your fault," Rex gave a light smile to the ARC.

Fives gave a defeated sigh closing his eyes. The ARC tilted his head to lean on Rex's shoulder causing Rex to turn to him. The captain studied him momentarily before smiling softly. He had watched Fives grow from a shiney on Rishi to an ARC trooper, and over that time he had grown very fond of the trooper. Sure, Fives was reckless, stubborn, and rebellious, but he fought with his heart on his sleeve.

Fives had fallen head over heels for Rex the first time they had met on Rishi, but he had never acted upon the crush. Rex was aware of the ARC's feelings, but as an officer he couldn't be the one to act upon them. He would hate to make Fives feel like he couldn't say no. It was just a mess of tension between them because of it.

Fives was staring off into space as the two watched their ship burn mindlessly cuddling up against Rex. The captain sighed quietly wrapping an arm around Fives who mindlessly leaned into the touch.

"The comms are probably fried," Fives finally spoke up still staring at the burning ship.

"Probably, but the bases will realize that their inspection team hasn't come in. Someone will find us," Rex reassured turning his head to the ARC.

Fives hummed lightly letting out another sigh. Rex glanced down at the ARC's wound studying it for a moment before reaching over to get a better look at it. Fives winced at the light touch watching as Rex examined the large gash.

"You're lucky it wasn't broken," Rex said as he bandaged the wound up again.

"What? Would you have carried me bridal style out of the crash if it was," Fives snorted lightly the joke rolling off his tongue before he could stop it.

"I might have," Rex replied cocking an eyebrow at Fives a smile playing at his lips as Fives flushed at the quick reply.

"Rex…," Fives whispered blushing brightly dipping his head lightly.

"Get some rest, Fives," Rex smiled patting the ARC's thigh.

Fives nodded still blushing lightly. The ARC leaned back and closed his eyes attempting to get some rest. Rex smiled as he leaned back against the wall allowing Fives to lean up against him.

Day 2

"Broken. Broken. Burned. Burned. I can fix this. Broken. Broken. Rex a lot of this stuff is beyond repair," Fives commented as he moved through the different parts of the comm system.

"Can you use some of them to rebuild it," Rex asked as he watched Fives examine the parts.

"I can try, but… Rex this could take a while, and it might not even work," Fives said looking up at Rex.

"Just give it your best shot," Rex nodded smiling weakly at the ARC.

"Yeah well you're gonna have to help me grab some parts 'cause I can't walk just yet," Fives looked down at the group of parts before looking up at Rex smirking at him.

"What you want me to carry you over there so you can shop," Rex joked grinning back at the ARC.

"That joke is not as funny as you think it is," Fives deadpanned not impressed.

"I think it's hilarious. C'mon Mr. Broken Leg let's go," Rex laughed before moving over to pick Fives up.

"Now wait a minute! Hey! No! Rex," Fives yelped out scooting away laughing as he did so.

"C'mere you!"

"You can kiss my shebs!"

Day 3

Fives snored softly on Rex's chest as the captain stared up at the sky watching as dawn rose. Apparently this planet gets really cold at night so the two had cuddled for warmth. Rex closed his eyes resting for a little while longer content with just staying there forever. Fives stirred after a while and didn't move until Rex decided it was time to get up.

Fives worked on their makeshift com-link while Rex worked on getting them shelter and the necessities for a few days. Fives could walk- barely but it was enough that Rex trusted he would be safe without him for a while- and he wasn't really needing to go farther than their camp site.

"Karking- son of a- sithspit- kriff," came a string of curses as Rex set down a bundle of fire wood.

Rex turned his head to Fives who was shaking his hand vigorously as if he'd been shocked and that was most likely what had happened. Rex snorted lightly shaking his head at curses as he turned back to his work.

"Fuck you too you damn piece of junk," he heard Fives snarl quietly causing Rex to put a hand over his eyes as his shoulders shook from keeping in laughter.

"You okay Fives," Rex asked after he regained his composure turning his head to the ARC.

"Fine. Just shocked my hand," came the quick reply.

"Right."

"Shut up it's not as easy as it looks."

"Watch it. That tone will get you court-martialed."

"Yes, sir General, sir."

*snort*

Day 4

The com-link ended up working and they had rescue coming for them in two days. The two clones were just relaxing now using the two days they had to just be for a little while. The two had been playing a game of twenty questions for the past thirty minutes just enjoying each others company when Fives seemed to gather up the courage to admit to his feelings.

"Was I really that obvious," Fives asked looking up at Rex who was looking down at him with amusement.

Fives had his head in Rex's lap and Rex was leaned back against the head of their home made bed.

"Yes. Very obvious. Cody wouldn't stop teasing me over it when he found out," Rex smiled lightly running a hand through the ARC's hair.

"But you've never addressed it," Fives spoke his voice full of confusion as he mindlessly leaned into the touch.

"I'm an officer, Fives. It wouldn't be right for me to be the one to act on it," Rex replied cocking an eye brow.

"Oh…," Fives said averting his gaze as if he had been kicked.

"I didn't mean that I don't feel the same way," Rex spoke up immediately knowing that what he said could've been taken the wrong way.

Fives glanced up at Rex meeting his gaze. The ARC was quiet as he searched Rex's eyes. Rex cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Fives pulling him down for a sweet kiss. Rex made a startled noise slightly caught off guard before he regained his composure and leaned into the kiss pulling Fives up to kiss him properly.

Day 5

Fives panted against Rex as the captain rocked his hips slowly. The ARC made an embarrassing whining noise as Rex bit down on his shoulder marking the ARC. His ARC. His soldier. HIS. Rex groaned as Fives grabbed for purchase on the captain's back marking claw marks along Rex's shoulder blades. Fives was loud, not as in dirty talking, but as in noises. He moaned loud and he was not ashamed of begging.

Rex quieted the noises with a deep kiss as he met Fives' hips with his own. The ARC moved his hands up to Rex's shoulders as Rex tightened his grip on Fives' hips bringing him down harder.

"Rex Rex Rex Rex please please oh gods. Please please. Rex," Fives whined out panting against Rex's shoulder.

"Gar'ner," Rex purred into Fives' ear causing the ARC to gasp and tense up in Rex's lap spilling over Rex's hand.

"Mhi solus darasuum," Fives panted lightly repeating the phrase over and over until Rex repeated it with him kissing him slow and sweet.

Day 6

"I'm so sorry we couldn't find you quicker. I'm just glad neither of you were too badly injured," Skywalker spoke to Rex as hd glanced over at were Fives was being treated by Kix.

"It was a short vacation. I enjoyed it. Just try not to leave me behind, sir. Don't know what you'd do without me," Rex laughed lightly smiling over at Fives who glanced up over at him at the sound of his laugh.

Fives grinned a dangerous smirk creeping across his face. Rex snorted matching the light smirk with one of his own when Kix began scolding the ARC. Yeah. He enjoyed it.


End file.
